New York Nights
by imaginethatt
Summary: One-shot of Annabeth and Percy's night away from Camp. Amazingwithana: check my Author's Note. Read and review!


**A/N: It seems to me that I have had the inspiration for lots of one-shots. I published my other one-shot, _Family_, two days ago. My goal in _Family_,_ Love You Forever_, and in this one-shot is to create a simplistic message. Uncomplicated plot lines celebrating the simple joys in life. seems to bring out the best in the writer as well as the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Amazingwithana: I loved your review for Love You Forever, and I wanted to PM you but you must have been on a guest review. I will try to make a Christmas one-shot, but it might be a while before it is posted. Create an account and PM me. . . I would love to hear more from you!**

**New York Nights**

**

* * *

**

Percy nervously adjusted his tie and checked his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved button down shirt and a blueish greenish tie that the saleslady had told him, quote "brought out his eyes." His dark pants had no wrinkles, and he planned on keeping them that way, at least until he and Annabeth got to the restaurant. He was picking her up from her cabin in just a few minutes. After much begging and groveling on their knees, Chiron had allowed them to leave Camp for one night and go out to eat. Even though they had been dating for a year know, they rarely ever went out on actual dates. Their times together were mostly hanging out at each others houses, walks along the beach at Camp, or make-out sessions in the Poseidon cabin.

He sighed and walked out the door, his dress shoes making a squeaking sound on the wooden floorboards. There was no use in adjusting his tie or trying to get his hair to look nice; Annabeth was waiting at her cabin for him.

* * *

He knocked on the door of the Athena cabin and his breath caught in his throat when Annabeth appeared. Her long, tan legs looked even longer, thanks to the black, strappy heels she was wearing. She had on a cap-sleeved black dress, which was tight to her waist and then gently flowed out. The square-cut neckline was balanced by a gold chain with three tiny, white peals. Her usual owl earrings were replace with large peal ones, a set that matched her necklace. Annabeth self-consciously touched her long curls, which were flowing freely about her face. She was wearing mascara and a bit of blush, and looked completely beautiful to Percy.

Percy stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, which tasted a bit like strawberry lip gloss. "You look beautiful," he said, lowering his forehead to hers and gently stroked her jaw with his thumb.

"So do you," she said. Realizing her mistake, she blushed. "Erm, I mean, uh. . ."

"It's okay. I know I'm beautiful," he said, smiling."Those Aphrodite girls sure know their stuff."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "As much as I would love to stand here and make out, we have reservations at seven."

He smiled at her and took her hand. They walked down to the base of Half-Blood Hill, where Argus was waiting with a silver Honda Civic. On special permission from Chiron, he had allowed the two teens to borrow one of the Camp's smaller cars. Argus, however, wasn't too happy about lending it to them. He silently handed over the keys, but his many eyes were brooding.

"We won't wreck it, if that's what you're worried about," Percy said.

Argus simply gave a _harumph_, and silently stalked away.

It was about a half-hour's drive to the city, and the whole time they chatted and laughed and held hands. When they reached the restaurant, Percy parked the car and the two of them walked into Zen's Sushi. It was nice, upscale place. They were greeted by a pretty Asian woman who led them to a booth which was upholstered in shiny black leather. When they were seated, they looked over the menus and tried to decide what to order. Neither Annabeth nor Percy had ever had sushi before, so they ordered the first thing on the menu to split.

When the waitress arrived with their California rolls, they hesitantly picked up their chopsticks and popped a piece in their mouth. Each one of them chewed, their eyebows furrowing with each bite, and tried not to make a face. Percy started to gag, and quickly downed his whole glass of water.

"That was disgusting," he whispered to Annabeth, who was drinking her water too.

"I know," she said. "Who would want to eat that?"

"I don't know. I thought that everyone was supposed to enjoy sushi. You should hear my mom-she raves about it whenever she and Paul go out to dinner."

"My dad eats it a lot in San Francisco too!"

They signaled for the waitress, who put the remainder of their dinner in a box and bag. They figured that someone from either the Ares cabin or the Hermes cabin might want it. If not, it would make good treats for Mrs. O'Leary.

Still hungry, they headed down the street and kept walking until they found a hot dog stand. They both looked at each other with the same expression at the same time, and smiled. After putting their condiments on their hot dogs, they walked down the block to Central Park.

They walked past benches and trees until they reached the playground. Throwing away their wrappers and empty soda cup, they took of their shoes and walked across the cold sand to the swings. Percy set the sushi bag down and began to rock back and forth, the chains creaking with his motion. Annabeth leaned towards him and twisted her swing so they were face to face. Percy took her face in his hands and they started to kiss. Slowly and sweetly, like they had all the time in the world. The stars winked down on them, and the moonlight oozed around them like liquid silver.

After a while, they stopped and walked back to their car, lost in silence. Annabeth' heels made a soft _clickity-clack_ on the pavement, but it was slow an steady, like the beating of their hearts. The night swirled around them in a warm, breezy dance and their hands were intertwined.

"I love you Wise Girl," Percy said as their hands swung back and forth.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, cuddling closer to him as Percy put his arm around her waist.

Early the next morning, the park gardener found a bag of Zen's sushi propped up against the pole of the swing set.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with this. I have no ill-will against sushi or the people who eat it. It's just a random scene I thought of. No room in the long Percy Jackson fanfiction I'm writing, but it works great as a one-shot. Don't forget to review! **

**Love,  
imaginethatt**


End file.
